Misguided Ghosts
by InvisibleBlade
Summary: "I'm running away." / "You don't have to run anymore." He told her firmly. Amy/Doctor friendship fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**A/N: Based on the son misguided ghosts. An Amy/Doctor friendship one shot. Request by Anastasia Dove. **

**Set in the scene in series 5 in the angel episode where Amy couldn't open her eyes.**

* * *

She was running. Running to him because she had nowhere to go. She was lost on the long winding road that she was taking. She had picked the cowardly way out.

She was no longer the little girl he remembered her as, but at times like this when she's trapped in a world of black, when all she can hear is his soothing voice, and the leaves cracking under her feet. These are the times the impossibly frightened little girl shines through. She's a faint whisper, a fast fading ghost, but she's still there. Little Amelia Pond. The girl who waited. The girl who doesn't have to wait a minute longer.

She had tried so hard to make something of her life, to grow up, to forget, and to fall in love. For a while she had succeeded in doing those things. Then he had returned. Her imaginary friend. The raggedy man. The mad man who had fallen out of a big blue box. Then she had realised something. Her life was a lie. She wasn't running away from her past. The past that consisted of her drunken aunt who constantly beat her and left her alone in an unlocked house to get drunk, the parents who had been absent in her life, the constant teasing, and coming home to cry in her bedroom each night . The only good thing in her past was The Doctor, because for one tiny moment he had given her hope, hope that there was something more to her life in Leadworth. No, she hadn't been running away, she had been running forwards, waiting for the day that he would return and take her with him, to the stars and the planets.

The only thing that wasn't a lie was her love for Rory. Which made her question why on the night before her wedding had she ran away with an alien who had flickered in and out of her life, whilst a the soft hearted Rory was waiting for her. Rory had been the one to wipe away her tears, and yet she had gone travelling with The Doctor.

Then the answer hit her. She was still running forwards. She doesn't know how to stop. She's still running to The Doctor, because he was the first person who had genuinely cared about her.

She falls into Rivers arms, still blind, still terrified, and then there's his voice, pulling her in. Time begins to move around her, and the ground shakes beneath her feet, but she hangs on, for him.

When she can finally open her eyes her heart is beating dangerously fast because only now her eyesight was taken away from her is it that she can see. She can see in those huge ancient green eyes of his exactly why she is drawn to him. He's running too. She can see him for who he truly is. A misguided ghost. This isn't who he's always been, surely not? Once upon a time The Doctor must have started out just like her. A small frightened child looking up at a sky filled with a thousand stars wondering where he was supposed to fit in. Now here they were travelling the stars together. Floating down the same never ending road in no particular direction because they were the same. They shouldn't be the same. They had lived different lives, and had been born on different planets. They were far too similar, and they were both just as destructive as each other.

* * *

Later that night after her foolish action of placing a kiss upon his lips, she cried. He was threatening to pick up Rory. She had lost sight of everything that had made her life what it was. she had ruined their friendship.

She felt the bed she was lying on shift down slightly, " Amelia Pond. What am I going to do with you." His voice clenched at her heart, and twisted like poison in her mind, " You should have told me that you were getting married."

"I'm running away."

"You don't have to run anymore." He told her firmly.

That's what she's worried about. She doesn't think that she'll ever be able to stop running. The misguided ghost of who she once was would always live in her, echoing out for eternity.

* * *

**Please leave a review x **

**A/N : I'm taking song requests for Doctor who one shots right now so feel free to leave one. I'll write to any song, any theme, and will write any pairing too, no matter how strange. **


End file.
